T'Kaani
by Mikah and Ant
Summary: Through the 'verse, a Firefly class vessel sails with its renegade crew. Two people, thrown together by fate, and the rest of the 'verse ahead of them...
1. Prologue 1

-1**Chapter 1**

"Pop!. Where are you!". He didn't need the answer in the end. He saw his fathers mangled body before anyone else. He rushed over toward it and knelt by his father, grabbing his hand for comfort and wiping the blood, mud and sweat off his fathers forehead with his sleeve. "Medic!". Reign looked his father up and down, there was something missing. There was a space below the left knee that shouldn't be there. "MEDIC!". He screamed. He started sobbing, he couldn't help it, it just came out. "Dad, now don't worry, everything's going to be alright." Reign looked over his shoulder, "MEDIC". Lieutenant Jonathon Reid looked up at his son.

"That's enough Sergeant, you will dry your eyes and get back to my unit and take charge, you hear?!", He said shakily, but still full of authority.

"Shut the hell up, Pop!." Reign Stood up, stooped over and hooked his arms under his fathers body. He summoned all of his strength and hoisted the injured Lieutenant up. Looking around he noticed a medical drop ship about one hundred and fifty yards away. Before Reign knew what he was doing, he was running towards the ship, dodging mortar holes, barbed wire and bullets.

He reached the ship and ran up the ramp into the hold, there were beds everywhere and medics running around treating injured soldiers and civilians. The sight had stunned him, he despised death, and hospitals are the epitome of it all. He had only realised after a minute that a medic was right in front of him staring him in he eyes.

"Quick sergeant, put the lieutenant on the bed. We cant treat him like that. Now, gorram it!". Reign did as he was told, and stood back and let the medics do their work.

"Please save him. Please. Please….". Reigns eyes where going dark, he was suddenly aware of pain in his shoulder. He looked down, there was blood, quite a lot of blood. "Damn." Crash! And he was on the floor.

---------------------------------------

"Wake up Browncoat." Jonathon Reid Waited a few seconds then laughed. "I said wake up Reign!".

"Wha…. I'm awake." Reign turned his head and noticed his father sitting up in his bed. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital son, They brought you in here after you got shot saving my gorram ass." Jonathon hung his head, resting his chin on his chest. This was very rare for Reign, he didn't see his father very weak or admit defeat. In fact now and when Reign saved his father's life are the only times he can remember.

"I owe you my life son, I cant ever live that down." Jonathon started crying. Reign lifted himself out of bed. He was wearing paper trousers and bandage that covered his left shoulder and chest. He hurried over the gap between there beds and put his arms around his father.

"Now Son, I want to repay you."

"Don't even think it Pops". They were looking at each other now. Reign sat on his fathers bed, on the gap where his leg would be.

"I need to Reign, it would make me feel better. Please don't refuse." He said softly. "Your mother's been, and both your sisters. I asked your mother to bring something with her." Jonathon reached over to his bedside cabinet and opened the door. He pulled out a polished brown box, with a lid. Reign knew of this box, this was the box he was never allowed to touch, he saw it only once, he knew what was inside them.

"Pop, no. These are your life."

"No there not, my life is four beautiful children and a beautiful wife who gave me those children. And saying that bringing up triplets aint a ray sunshine, but I wouldn't change it for the 'verse. So it was a mighty relief when we found out we were just having the one again." They both laughed.

"That's Gem for ya', always one for being on his own. You said he hadn't been?".

"No, your mother thought it best he didn't come. Bit too much to see his big brother and his Pop in hospital. She left him with Shepherd Book while they're here."

"They're still here?". Reign said quickly. Jonathon nodded his head, and suddenly his day didn't feel so bad. Reign realised how they got on the topic, and noticed again the mahogany box on his fathers lap. He pulled it slowly and gently toward him. His father didn't try to stop him. He looked at the latch, this latch was the object of his dreams when he was a child. He opened the lid and inside where the most beautiful handguns in the whole universe. They had shiny barrels and beautiful carved ivory handles. Above the guns where sixteen silver bullets. Reign knew what was in the box anyway, but that didn't stop him being surprised. Reign looked at his father, "Thank-you, Pop".

"Now, there are some rules. You must use these guns. I would be insulted if you didn't. But you can't fire them bullets, they'll just disintegrate, ya hear me?"

"Yes Pop". Reign closed the box, got up and placed the box on his bedside table. He turned around just in time to see the ward doors thrown open by two women who looked identical. They ran to Reign and threw their arms around him. Both were crying. The looked almost exactly the same as Reign, apart from the hair and the build. Both had very long, brown hair. The same shade as Reign's. "Hey sis', where are the sprats?"

"Geordi Harvey's on Whitefall with Rich." said Katherine.

"Kendall's with Book at home, with "Uncle Gem"". They all laughed at the in-joke.

------------------------------------------

It's been a few months since Reign took the bullet. He was now on Persephone, an alliance run planet and an easy place to find a job. Especially for a pilot with nothing better to do.

Reign was walking through the space port, looking for a ship that took his fancy. A man bumped into him, pushing his shoulder. Reign grabbed the mans arm an spun him around so he was facing him, while he was doing this his gun was un- holstered, cocked and trained on the thief's forehead.

"Okay! I don't want trouble you can have it back." And he handed back Reigns Wallet, which was previously inside his long coat pocket. Reign let the man go and started walking in the same direction again, admiring the watch he just took of the thief's wrist. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a ship, he doesn't recognise the class but the name is "Vermilion". And standing in front of the ship is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. Tall, slim, Brunette. Ticks all of Reign's boxes.


	2. Prologue 2

-1**Chapter 2**

"Jessie I am sick and tired of her, we've saved her ass enough. It's about time she learned to stop being such a gorram troublemaker and find some use in the world."

"Now Darren you know she just wants the attention, and if you keep giving it to her she's gonna carry on doing it." Jessica Williams tried to lessen the rage of her husband Darren, father to their wayward daughter Felicity.

"Yeah well she's gonna get herself a whole heap of attention, pretty soon. They're calling for volunteers to fight the Independents and-"

"No, she's not fighting a war, do you have any idea what that could do to her?"

"Yeah. It'll straighten her out, that's what it'll do."

The conversation carried on in varying volumes as Felicity, usually known as Felix, sat on the stairs and listened. Not for the first time this week she'd been dragged home by an Alliance official for causing trouble in the precinct. She didn't always mean to cause trouble, she was just, in her mind, having fun.

"Well, I ain't fighting no war. Looks like me and you are leaving tonight." She whispered to her capuchin monkey, named Jingles. He looked back at her and appeared to make a face, as if to say 'here we go again'.

"Now don't look at me like that Jingle, you know I'm not a soldier, nor do I intend to be one. Ever. I just want to work simple." She sighed, looking into the kitchen where the argument had finally settled, and her father was now cooking tea for the family. She caught an angry glare from him before walking back up the stairs, where she could hear her brother Scott playing in his bedroom. It sounded like he was playing gunfights with his toys again. Felix smiled. He had always wanted to be a part of the Alliance Army, going out into space to get rid of pirates and the like. Felix just wanted to keep herself to herself, and make sure her life was filled with fun more than anything.

She walked past his bedroom, pretending to shoot him on the way past. Scott feigned injury before picking up a toy pistol and chasing her into her own bedroom, which she shared with her little sister Elle. Putting a finger to her lips, Felix smiled as Scott put down the toy and started to play with Elle instead. Felix adored her younger sister more than anyone else. She couldn't resist the button-nosed, curly haired cuteness that was Elle Williams.

"Felicity Annabelle Williams, get your ass down here young lady!" her father shouted loudly up the stairs, his voice carrying well through the stone walls of their modestly sized house.

"I'm coming Papa…" Felix sighed and kissed Elle on the head, ruffling Scott's hair as she went past, earning her a stuck out tongue.

She sloped slowly down the stairs, her hazel eyes looking down at the floor, her deep brown hair falling forward. She took her time making her way to her father's study, wherein stood both her father, and an Alliance official.

"Now Felicity, I'm going to tell you this only once. You're joining the Army. Most likely you'll be fighting in the war."

"No! No, this isn't fair, you can't do this to me!"

"You don't pay me no rent, and this is my house, you will do as you're told and make yourself useful, for once in your life Felicity Williams you will do as you are gorram told!" her father bellowed, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Now, young miss, you must come with me. We have a transport waiting to take you and a few other recruits to the training camp nearby."

"No, I'm not going, you can't make me!" she shouted back, wrenching her arm away from the grip of the official, designated Mark by his name badge, although she couldn't see his eyes, covered by the Government's Official Visor. As she turned to run, he grabbed her by the wrist, and pulled her so that she fell backwards, twisting her arm as he did. She landed roughly, and was picked up by her father, who handed her back to the official.

"Now, you just do as you're told for once." He said as she was halfway dragged, sobbing, through the front door, her eyes locking onto her mother's, begging to be let back in the house.

.::MONTHS LATER::.

"Move out!" Lieutenant Robin Mires shouted over the din of gunfire, looking ahead to the Browncoats nearby, who hadn't seen them arrive shortly before. Felix, now a Corporal, moved forward with the rest, keeping her rifle trained on the head of the nearest Independent leader, taking pint behind their group as she awaited the order to fire. She hated the way things were done. The Independents were being executed, for want of a better word, snuck up on and shot from behind, with little or no chance to fight back. It wasn't a fair, or clean war. As far as she could see, it was dirty, and every day she soiled her hands a little more with the blood of people just fighting to stay out of the regime.

"We don't have the right to do this…" she whispered to herself once again, aiming carefully. With any luck, she could kill him in one shot. At least that way, he wouldn't feel anything. It was the least she could do for him. She knew the others wouldn't pay their targets as much courtesy.

"Open fire!" Mires shouted, and Felix closed her eyes as she squeezed the trigger, opening them to check he was down. She crawled over to where his body lay, and took his hand into hers. She'd got him, he wouldn't have known he was dead. She squeezed his hand and uttered a quick but heartfelt apology to him before looking back to Mires and nodding, confirming her hit.

"You've done well Williams. We'll see about a promotion when we get back."

"I… Thank-you… sir." She hesitated, looking down at the man she had just killed. He seemed young, the more she looked the more she could see he was barely a man. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek, wiped away quickly by a shaking hand. It always got to her, but somehow, nobody had ever noticed. So long as she did the job, nobody cared how she felt.

"That's what it is to live in the grasp of the Alliance… nobody cares just so long as you do your bit and don't grumble about it. "I can't live like this…" she mumbled to herself, falling behind as they moved forward, deliberately moving slower and slower until they were out of sight. She threw off her uniform and buried it, taking her gun with her. She got up and ran, as fast and as far as she could, not knowing or caring where she went, so long as she was away from the Alliance.

Eventually she was stopped, grabbed by the shoulder and hauled into a small makeshift bunker, a hand placed over her mouth.

"Now, don't you be makin' a sound young miss, we're just stoppin' you from getting' your ass killed." The man spoke quietly but firmly, his eyes first looking into hers, then around to make sure they were clear, at least for the moment. She nodded, her eyes wide with fear. If they had seen her in her Alliance uniform, she was in big trouble. The man lifted his hand from her mouth, and slowly released his grip on her.

"Now, we ain't got time for you to explain yourself, and that Alliance rifle you packin', so listen up. We're getting' outta here on a transport, it's not too far from here. You can stay or come with, your choice, but if you come with, you gotta stick to my rules, y'understand?"

"Y-yes"

"Right then. Let's go." He looked around, nodded to the rest of his group, and led them down a nearby trail to a small shuttle. He opened the hatch and watched as his now 4-man crew hurry inside.

"You know how to fly?"

"No sir… I never had to learn."

"Right… looks like I'll be flyin' then. Strap yerself in, this is gonna get a little hairy." He said with a somewhat menacing grin, a knowing look in his eyes. Unsure of him, she went with the rest of the group, strapping herself in just in time for the shaky takeoff and speedy ascent of the shuttle. She watched as they broke through the atmosphere, and wondered where the Magellan was. It should have been nearby, monitoring the Alliance platoons, but Felix couldn't see it anywhere. She felt relieved. She was away from them at last.

No words were spoken between her and the group for the remainder of the journey back to a well-built, medium sized ship. She didn't recognise the class, but she did see the name "Vermilion" painted on the side. Once docked and inside, she was led to the galley, where the crew sat down, joined by another man. Altogether now there were five people. Not many for a ship that size, but Felix didn't see any reason to ask questions. The man who had grabbed hold of Felix back on the battlefield stood opposite her, quite close.

"Right, so now we get to the part where you explain how y'got that fancy gun of yours." He spoke firmly, but not in a menacing way.

"I um… it's my gun…"

"This I can see, I got eyes. Where'd you get it?"

"It was given to me, by the Alliance." 

As she finished her sentence, a gun was cocked behind her. She didn't look around, knowing she was putting herself in more danger should she appear weak.

"Alliance you say? To get a weapon like that, you need a rank, doncha?"

"Aye sir."

"Aye sir she says. You're definitely military, that's for sure." 

"Corporal Felicity Annabelle Williams, if you really must know. I don't see the relevance, seein' as I'm not in their uniform no more, and hold no intention of going back."

"They'll be lookin' for ya. They'll kep searchin'"

"For a Corporal who deserted? They won't look too long. Got more important things to be doing, like poking their damn noses into everybody's business." She growled. This made the man smile.

"Sounds to me like you got a grudge too. That kinda tickles me. Fancy you can make yerself useful?"

"I know my guns, that any help to you?"

"Yep, that it is. Name's Miles, I'm the Captain of this here boat. This here's James, Jack and Geneva. She's a little unfriendly, but she won't harm ya." He added the last part in hushed tones, as Geneva gave him an icy glare.

"Rooms are down thataway, you'll take the one with Teddy's name on it. Just take it right off. He aint got no use for it no more. Shame too, he was a young lad, still findin' his feet. Now go on, get to it. I want y'all fresh for job-huntin' tomorrow." He waved his hand and dismissed the crew, holding Felix back by the arm, though not hard.

"You cause so much as one iota of trouble on my boat, and you'll be out the airlock faster than you can say boo, y'got that?"

"You threaten me again, and I'll point this here rifle at an unfriendly place, and open fire." She smiled sweetly.

"We got an understandin' then." He smiled and let her go.

The following day, the ship touched down on Persephone, alongside a few other ships. Felix stood just off the loading ramp, looking through the crowds. Miles had gone to meet a contact, not that Felix cared. She was too busy looking out for family. She knew they lived nearby. Knowing the Alliance, they had already been informed.

After a while of standing around doing as little as physically possible, waiting for Miles to get back, Felix spotted a fairly tall man walking towards the ship. She turned to see him properly, and noticed that he had a nice tan, clean brown hair, and the most alluring blue eyes she had ever seen. As he got closer, Felix had to double check, looking around. Nope, he was definitely heading straight for her.

"Nice lookin' boat y'got there." He spoke, his accent quickly becoming music to her ears.

"Not my boat. I'm just watching over it for a spell 'til the Captain gets back."

"Heh, alright." He smiled. That was the moment he won her over. Shame she couldn't do anything about it.

"We're not taking passengers…" she spoke after a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm not looking to travel, I'm looking to work. Got any need for crew on this here boat?"

"Might do. Seems we got the need for a pilot." She folded her arms, taking a quick look around. She could see Miles in the distance, moving rather quickly.

"Got one standing in front of you. So, can I come on board?"

"Not my call."

"Please?"

"I just told you-"

"Pretty please?" he grinned, just as Miles arrived. Felix nodded to him and then to the newcomer.

"This guy reckons he's a pilot."

"What you think of him?"

"I dunno, there's something I don't like…"

"Excellent. Sir, you're hired. Get yourself on quick, we gotta be leavin' sharpish. I done stole Badger's money and he don't seem too happy about it. Get to movin' then!" he shouted, walking rather quickly inside, not waiting for the rest of the crew to get on properly before closing up the airlock and turning to face his new crewmember.

"You got a name lad?"

"Yup. Reign Reid."

"Rain? That's a stupid name. I'm Miles. I'll let the crew introduce themselves. Bridge is thataway, best get to yer job. We're headin' for Boros soon as." He walked off, with an air of authority which Felix was still questioning. Reign walked over to her, and stood to her side.

"So, you got a name?"

"Yep."

"Gonna share it with me?"

"Name's Felicity. I'll let you call me Felix." She added, allowing herself to look his way. She smiled inside, but refused to let it transfer to her face.

-6-


	3. Prologue 3

-1**Chapter 3**

Reign put the ship into Boros' orbit. He leaned back, admiring the setup in front of him. It wasn't much but he liked it anyway. There were flashing buttons that did nothing and the setup that steered the ship was so responsive the slightest touch made the whole boat lurch. Reign smiled to himself. "Hm, shiny"

"Go'n check on our new pilot. Make sure he's doin' as he's told". Miles said to Felix with a smirk on his face.

"Why?" She replied, knowing it would annoy him.

"Cos' I told ya to gorram do it!"

"Jeesh, say it don't spray it Captain". She said, smiling and getting up to leave. She was walking up the stairs into the cockpit now. "What's up?" She said, sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Nothin'. Just put her into orbit, like I was ordered to. I hear your goin' with the gosa to fix the deal?"

Felix smiled, she liked to hear the Captain being bad mouthed. But she realised what she was doing and quickly removed the smile. All she did then was nod her head and add an "Hm hm."

"Lookin' forward to it?", He said, knowing the answer. Felix snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, an hour cooped up with him in a tiny los soh ret shuttle for an hour. Then kiss some ass of some guy I'd rather shoot in the ass, then an hour back, in said los soh ret. Dream day for me!". Reign laughed, he liked her, she was beautiful and funny. She may have been a bit of a psycho when it came to weapons but he didn't care, he just thought of her as feisty. Reign stood up and stretched and yawned, his jacket had been pulled up and Felix noticed a holster with two guns on each side of him. They looked old fashioned. The type you had to cock every time you wanted to fire a bullet. "What's with the guns?" She asked him, intrigued.

"Oh, they were my fathers. He gave them to me as a gift, for saving his life bout a year back. We were in the war together."

"I only just got out of the war, I was with the alliance." She noticed the look on Reign's face. She didn't want to get on his bad side. It wasn't that she was scared of him, far from it but she would like to get to know him a lot better. "But I defected and joined you guys".

"It don't worry me Flick, I ain't here to judge." He smiled and walked out of the room toward the kitchen. She was smiling now, now she knew she liked him.

"Don't call me Flick!" She laughed after him getting up and chasing him. She got him at the end of the corridor and jumped on his back. He easily held her weight. They playfully tussled for a few moments and Felix ended up being pinned against the wall by Reign. They were close, both breathing heavily, their mouths were very close. Neither would mind if the other would initiate the inevitable kiss. Both decided to start at the same time, this excited them both. A feeling of a connection between them both.

"Hey, what y'all think your up to! Get in the gorram kitchen, we havin' a meetin'!" the Captain shouted, spotting the pair from the galley.

They where all at the kitchen table, a large rectangular one with uncomfortable hard seats. Not that Felix and Reign noticed, they were to busy touching each others legs underneath the table.

"All right, we meetin' some asshole who's gonna pay us for jackin' some alliance money cruiser, all me, the young lady and jimmy are doin' is goin down to agree a price and get the location of the Bastards. Okay?"

The rest of the crew nodded, Reign and Felix only just realised they were being talked to.

"Lets go then. Ray, you keep the ship here and wait for us."

"Its Reign, if ya don't mind."

"Ok, Reign, don't fret."

-------------------------------------------

"How did it go?", Reign asks Felix as she comes out of the shuttle.

"Ok I think, we hardly exchanged insults at all". She said smirking. They both waited for the rest of them to disappear around the corner, then they launched themselves into a powerful embrace. For all they knew they were there hours.

"My bunk? Or yours?", Reign asks, hoping she wont slap him.

"Oh, who cares?", She grabbed his hands and lead them to his bunk.

----------------------------------------------

Dim light greeted the sleeping pair as the Vermilion broke through the atmosphere on the sunny side of the planet. Felix opened her eyes, finding herself in the arms of Reign, and smiled. They'd stayed up a while before finally falling asleep. He looked peaceful, almost with a hint of a smile on his face, though he was still somewhat asleep. Felix took a moment to think. She'd met him less than twenty-four hours ago, and from the moment she first laid eyes on him, she knew he was exactly what she wanted. He shuffled a little and opened his eyes.

"Morning sleepy head." she mused gently, looking into his sparkling blue eyes, even in his doziness they had a certain shine to them.

"Mornin'. You sleep ok?"

"Like a baby."

"Good." he smiled, closing his eyes and snuggling up, resting his head on her shoulder, with her arm behind his head, supporting his neck. She rolled onto her side, and put her other arm around him, pulling him close for a gentle kiss.

"Well now, someone's still full of affection."

"Yeah, just don't tell the Captain, ok Reign?"

"You got it boss." he winked and kissed her once again.

A heavy knocking on the door interrupted the pair as they delved into another round of kisses and snuggles. Reluctantly they paused, waiting to see who was earning themselves an ass-kicking.

"Y'all better be ready in there 'cuz we're a headin' out."

Felix grumbled something about causing him pain before shouting up to him that they'd be there in a minute, giggling to herself when the Captain had to take a pause for a second before speaking again.

"Yeah well… jus' you get up here stat. Got us a job waitin', and it aint gonna wait much longer."

"Yes Captain." Felix and Reign chorused, before laughing, and hauling themselves out of the strangely comfortable single bed.

"So… we doing that thing?" Felix asked, with a little trepidation, as she pulled up her jeans, looking back to gauge his reaction. He simply nodded, she sensed some nervousness in him. She couldn't really blame him. Dropping the subject, Felix rooted around, attempting to retrieve her strappy top from somewhere underneath the bed. Reign for a moment weighed up the pros and cons of slapping her on the ass as she bent over, finally caving in and giving her a firm slap. To which she responded with a slap of her own, hard, and applied with velocity to his arm.

"Ow…"

"Yeah, you deserved that." she grinned, finally finding the top near the end of the bed and pulling it over her head, fluffing out her longish brown hair. "You getting dressed today?"

"Nope, figured I'd rob 'em naked." he chuckled, earning him a look of despair from Felix. He leaned over the bed to find a pair of boxers that had been decorating the floor the previous few hours. Standing up, he found himself behind Felix, and put his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, gently nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"You're going to get us into trouble with the Captain if you carry on…" she said, halfway amused at the thought. Reign hugged her and turned away to find his trousers, and a shirt nearby. Ready to go, the pair made their way to the starboard shuttle, hand in hand until Felix needed to retrieve her gun, which she petted as they finally took their seats.

"Y'all understand what's gonna happen?" Miles spoke gruffly, his arms folded, in all honestly looking like a child denied his supper. Reign and Felix looked at one another before nodding to Miles.

"Lady and… other folk, strap yourselves in and prepare to launch." Reign grinned mischievously, winking playfully at the Captain before taking the shuttle out and watching as he put some distance between them and the Vermilion. As they drew closer to the Alliance land cruiser, Felix's heartbeat became more rapid, though she managed to conceal it.

For a few minutes the shuttle appeared to hover over the Alliance craft, just long enough for Felix and Miles to get down onto it's roof. The plan was simple; they would slide down to the back of the cruiser, slip in the back door, and steal the gold. Only Felix knew in her gut that it just wasn't going to be that simple, it never was. Good job she'd brought her Alliance registered rifle with her.

Sneaking in through the back door, Miles went in first, and started to hand Felix the gold, which she packed into a bag, ready to be hauled up into the waiting shuttle. Though she seemed a little twitchy, it appeared to be unfounded as they left, closing the door behind them, and hauling the gold behind them. Back in the shuttle, the Captain seemed to be extremely proud of himself.

"Clean getawa-" he was interrupted as the shuttle rumbled. He looked angrily at Reign, who glared back before tending to the controls once more.

"What in the sphincter hell you doin' Ray?" Miles shouted as the shuttle rumbled again.

"I'm not doin' a damn thing 'cept flying this here shuttle, you're the one that stole their stuff and made 'em mad enough to chase us!" he shouted back, muttering something indistinct and painful to the common man under his breath.

"Jus' get them off our tail," Miles growled, "You best keep him under watch missy." he glared at Felix, who simply glared back at him.

The shuttle weaved from side to side, sometimes banking, and twice making unscheduled U-turns to shake off the cruiser, the last turn finally putting an effective end to the cruiser as its nose met a large rock face with heavy force. The shuttle gained speed and met the Vermilion in the air, where Reign guided the shuttle gently into the loading bay.

As she left the shuttle, Felix could see a growing anger on Reign's face. His normally serene blue eyes were filling with a dark anger. She knew the Captain had been bugging him since the pair had laid eyes on each other, but she hoped Reign could contain himself long enough for their plans to be put into action. Truth was, she hated the Captain as much as he did, possibly a bit more.

Reign looked at her and saw the worry written on her face, taking a deep breath to resettle himself. He smiled to her, and she smiled back, relieved. She patted her Alliance issue rifle, and walked away with a sack full of gold, packing it away with the rest of the crew as Reign made his way to the bridge of the Vermilion.

Sitting in the pilot's seat, he began to tap in a few co-ordinates, but programming the screen to tell whoever looked at it that they were making their way to Boros. Instead, they were heading for the Magellan, which Felix had managed to locate, musing to herself about the fact they hadn't been where they ought to have. Both parties were going to be in serious trouble when they met, that was for sure.

Once the gold was stored, Felix made her way back to her bunk, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone along the way. She couldn't let them know that something was about to go down, not when everything was going how she wanted. She hoped Reign would join her soon, the rifle feeling a little heavier than usual. She wondered if it was her conscience, manifesting itself. She could still see the young Independent, and her platoon, waiting behind. She could see his wide open eyes.

"Kid… this is for you. I hope you can forgive me up there." she whispered, cleaning the rifle and taking it with her to the bridge. She saw that only Reign was there, which frankly wasn't a bad thing. The less he saw coming, the better for the pair of them.

"This is the right thing to do, isn't it Rei?"

"Flick, we gotta do it, we can't stay here. You havin' second thoughts all of a sudden?"

"Nah just making sure," she replied, lifting up a panel and hiding her rifle inside the small cavity behind, "We on track?"

"Yep, we're on course for the Magellan. They should pick us up in about 20 minutes or so. You gotta move that gold so we can make a clean getaway, ok?"

"Sure, I got it. See you in fifteen, starboard shuttle. I'll get it running."

"Alright." he smiled and winked to her. He had to stay put, at least for a few minutes, to make sure the Captain didn't suspect anything. Felix made her way back to where the gold was hidden, removing a bag at a time and dragging them into the shuttle. She was glad that only the two of them were going, any more and the shuttle might have been too heavy to move.

Whilst Felix stashed away the gold, Reign closed his eyes and counted to ten. He knew what he had to do, though he wasn't really looking forward to it. Opening them again, he pressed a sequence of buttons, and waited for the sound of closing doors to hit his ears before pulling open a vent in the ceiling and hauling himself up. He was already pretty familiar with the layout of the ship, which wasn't too difficult. It was all of a straight line to the cargo bay, at which he could jump out, and walk to the shuttle bay. Those doors would still be open.

He wasted no time in crawling through the ventilation system, almost blinkered in his attempt to move as fast as he could. He almost missed the hatch into the cargo bay, backing up and falling through it, though he managed to land on his feet.

"You fixin' to get yer ass killed?" a voice came from behind him as he walked to the shuttle door.

"No, I'm fixin' to get my ass out of here. Sorry Miles, just aint a big fan of you and yours." Reign smiled, turning back to face Miles.

"You leavin' the girl too? Bit cold of ya." he smirked back."

"Nah, I'm taking the pretty one with me. Geneva's all yours though." he winked, turning back towards the shuttle. A shot rang out, clipping the bar behind Reign. Mistake number one. He sighed and turned around, leaning on the bars, a look of amusement on his face.

"Well now that's cheatin' Mr Captain. You sure you want a gunfight? 'Cause I sure don't. I mean, I don't wanna hafta kill ya just 'cause you decided to pull out a gun to my back."

"You get yer ass down here then an' I won't hafta fire no more shots." Miles put his revolver away and stepped back, holding his hand. Reign smiled and hauled himself over the bar and landing, with almost gymnastic perfection on the ground below, facing Miles.

"Well that's a performance an' a half. This fight's gonna get interesting'" Miles grinned, flexing his hands.

Reign knew he didn't have long for this. Felix was waiting in the shuttle, starting the engines. He could hear them through the walls of the cargo bay. By his estimate he now had five minutes to get to the shuttle before she would leave. He knew that she wouldn't wait up for him either, on strict instruction.

Before Reign had time to think, Miles swung out, launching a fist into Reign's stomach. He reeled back, holding his hand to his stomach, before launching a fist of his own straight into Mile's face, breaking his nose. Miles flinched a little, allowing Reign enough time to punch him hard in the ribs, and follow up with an uppercut to the jaw. Miles finally fell backwards onto his ass, where Reign left him.

"Y'all wanna be stayin' there."

"Yep, I'm gonna give you your Karma another time Ray."

Reign nodded and smirked. "Sure you will."

He opened the shuttle door and walked in to see Felix removing herself from the pilot seat.

"She's all fired up for you. You got a little blood on your shirt… give it here, I'll get another one for you." she smiled, taking his shirt and kissing him on the neck as the shuttle broke away from the Vermilion. In the distance they could already see the Magellan, drawing closer.

"Good job we're goin' the other way right Flick?"

"I told you about calling me that." she smiled gently as she handed him another shirt, temporarily taking the controls whilst he slipped into a crisp blue shirt. Handing them back, she watched as the Magellan veered out of view, the shuttle turning to face the other way. The stars streamed by as they took the shuttle and flew it as fast as they could towards Persephone.

"Reign?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we really gotta go back to Persephone?"

"Yep. Gots to get us a ship, and a crew and such, else we stuck in this here shuttle all our lives. You want to stay on this?"

"No… Guess not…"

"Hey, I know, you got family there you trying to avoid. I know it's not going to be easy Flick, but in the end, we'll be able to get away from here."

"That's true enough. Alright Rei-Rei, we'll go to Persephone. Long as I don't have to talk to anybody."

"Sure thing." he flashed her a grin and settled in to pilot the shuttle.

Before too long they reached the hot, semi-desert planet of Persephone. Felix took a few steps out and drew a huge breath of air. She stretched her arms and looked around. No sign of the Alliance, or her family. She breathed a sigh of relief as Reign joined her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Well Flick, we made it."

"We sure did."

-7-


	4. Prologue 4

-1**Chapter 4**

"Anything take your fancy Rei?" Felix asked.

"I aint sure, doesn't look like anything's worth our money. I mean, look at that piece a gosa!". He pointed to a ship that looked like it wouldn't fly two feet without crashing and burning.

"Do you really think this was the place to look?".

She had a valid point. This place didn't deserve the title shipyard. It was more like scrap yard, with pieces of dead ship and rusting shuttles all over the place.

"This place is a goldmine, Flick, Just trust me". He grabbed her softly from behind with his hands on her hips. He pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"I do trust you, I just don't know what you expect to find". He smiled and added wink.

"We'll find somthin' pretty girl, you can count on it."

After another hour of searching the "salesmen" came up to them.

"Find anything you like, sir?."

"Nope. It aint like you got a huge selection.", Reign said, disappointment in his voice.

"If you tell me what your looking for, perhaps I could help you young man". The man had no right to call him young man, he wasn't much older than Reign, or he could have been but looked really good for his age.

"We lookin' for a ship. A bonafide flying spaceship and everything, not spare parts."

"Why didn't you say so, I got the perfect thing.", The salesman reached into his jacket, Felix and Reign both instinctively went for their guns but were relieved to see the man pull out a radio. "Why so nervous?", he wasn't expecting an answer. He pressed the button on the side of the radio. "Gee, get the cart out here, I'm in section 4." He let go of the button and gave the couple a smile, "He'll be here in a minute".

"What's the need of this cart?, Felix asked.

"Well, I've got one ship, fully loaded, shuttles and everything. It's just it's a bit of a drive though. About five or ten minutes away." Felix added a nod of acceptance. A few minutes later a quad bike arrived with a small metallic trailer.

"Oh you have got to be joking!", Reign shouted over the spluttering of the bikes engine. He turned the salesman." Please say you're joking." The salesmen shook his head.

"After you", he said. Felix and Reign got into the trailer. It was extremely uncomfortable. Felix hung onto Reigns leg, trying not to fly out of the cart. Reign was very annoyed at the salesman sat behind the man driving the vehicle and was obviously more comfortable than Reign and Felix. It took ten minutes or so to get to the ship, and what a ship she was.

"Oh my…… Look at her!", Reign looked at Felix. She was silent, she couldn't take her eyes of the ship. "She's a beauty aint she Flick". Felix gave a nod, she was completely in awe of the ship.

"She's a firefly class, she isn't big or strong. But she's fast so she'll get you where you need to go. Care to take a look inside".

The salesman didn't need an answer, Reign and Felix started walking toward her. They had both fallen in love for the second time that week.

Inside she wasn't huge, but there was space for cargo. Six crew quarters and space for ten guests. Reign didn't hang around with the salesman, as soon as he got into the ship he made his way straight to the cockpit, like any loving pilot, he knew where it was without actually knowing where it was. As soon as he got into the cockpit he jumped into the pilots seat. The controls to him looked extremely inviting. The ships function controls where placed all around him on a console that Reign could only describe as "cool".

"What do you think Mr. Reid?" The salesman had just come through the door behind him. Reign didn't look at him. He had already made his decision, he made it the first moment he saw her. He stood up, walked to the door and leaned through it shouting; "Flick, could you come to the cockpit a second!". Reign looked at the Salesman and smiled, waiting for Felix to arrive. A minuet later she came through the door.

"What's up, Rei."

"It's not Mr. Reid anymore guy. You lookin' at Captain Reid now." He quickly looked around at Felix and saw her positively beaming at him. He added quickly, "If that's O.K with you Flick". She jumped at him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him for so long, the salesman was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Is that a deal then?", The salesman added, with a fake cough afterwards. Felix pulled away from Reign and laughed.

"Of course it is". She giggled.

"Great! Excellent!. How much are you willing to pay?" Reign put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled a heavy bag of gold pieces then threw it to the salesman. He looked inside, then looked up smiling throwing out a hand for Reign to shake, which he did. "Congratulations Captain, I hope your very happy together." Felix piped up.

"Thank- you, we will". The Salesman went for the door but pulled himself back.

"The fuel tank is full, all she needs now is a name. Goodbye". The pair chorused their goodbyes glad that the salesman had left.

"Have you checked our quarters yet Flick?".

"Nope, wanna check?" She said Provocatively. Reign got himself up from the seats and left the cockpit, grabbing Felix' hand on the way. Just outside the cockpit there were six ladders, three on each side of the corridor. But these ladders didn't go up, they went down, and as far as Reign could tell, through the floor.

"What in the chin sha dah? How the hell do these work?". Felix sighed and went to the first on the left. She pushed the ladder inwards, revealing a large, square hole in the floor and the rest of the ladder. She climbed down.

"Reign, come look at this!".

He climbed down, inside was a large bedroom, there was space for a king size bed, lockers and anything else you could think of in a bedroom.

"This is huge, I thought we would have to share a single bunk again, but this, this is….. Wow." They stood there for a minuet or two, both wondering about what the finished room would be like. Reign was thinking of simple elegance, Felix was tending towards pink plushies, lamps and hooks on the wall for her guns.

"Well captain, shall we get this bird into the air". Felix said after a while, turning toward the ladder and started climbing. Reign followed her, looking up he stared at her shapely behind. "Are you looking at my ass?". Reign saw no reason to lie.

"Course Flick". He said, unashamedly.

"Ok", she mused.

In the cockpit Reign sat down in the pilots ship. He felt a wave of excitement. He swivelled his chair to face Felix in the co- pilots seat and said;

"Ready?"

"Go for it honey." she replied with a smile. Reign turned back to face the controls. He pressed a sequence of buttons and a low rumbling came from the ships engines. Reign felt his heartbeat, he thought his heart was going to break through his chest, it was a very exiting time for him. "Our own ship" he kept thinking to himself. He tugged at the controls and the ship slowly started to raise herself of the ground.

"Where to first Flick?"

"How about back to the city, I'm sure we could find a crew there.", She replied.

------------------------------------------

The ship was docked at Persephone space dock. Reign had gone looking for crew members. Felix was going to buy the furniture for the bunk. She was looking around the city's shops for the perfect items. She had found a bed, a wardrobe all she needed now was somewhere to put her collection of guns. Well the collection of guns she was planning to get. Reign, meanwhile, wasn't looking too hard for new crew members. What he was looking out for was a ring. A ring for Felix. He had looked around all the jewellery stores and came to the last one in the city. He saw it in the window, it was perfect. Silver ring with an average size diamond. Felix would have killed him if it was too big. She doesn't like to show off. Except her gun skills.

Reign was walking back up the cargo bay door into the ship. Felix was in the cargo bay directing a few deliverymen to their quarters where they would assemble the furniture. She saw him and said; "Rei! Look, the furniture's here.". He didn't say anything, he simply kept smiling and walked toward her, hugged her and kissed her soft cheek. He waited a moment or so for the last of the delivery men to disappear and got down onto one knee. He grabbed her hand gently, and started to speak. "Flick, I know we haven't known each other long, but I really think this is the right thing to do." She had a look of amazement on her face. There eyes were connected, neither could look away. Both of their hearts where beating very fast. Reign reached into his pocket and took the case out and opened it. Showing it to Felix. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, second to only Reign in her opinion. "Will ya do me the pleasure of being my Beautiful wife?". He waited for her to reply, she couldn't reply. A tear crept from her eye and down her cheek. She found her voice.

"Of course Rei!". Reign couldn't believe it, he removed the ring from it case and placed it on her finger and looked up, more tears had escaped. She hauled him to his feet and flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Neither of them noticed the people stood outside watching and applauding. After a moment or two they withdrew, but kept holding and looking at each other.

"Oh Reign, Thank- you". She said, tearfully, but extremely happy.

"My pleasure Darlin'", He replied, grinning. They both knew it was the right thing to do. There seemed to be a deep connection between them both. If they both weren't so hard they would have called each other there soul mates. They were in love, there was no other words for it.

A thought hit Felix's mind. "My god, there's so much to do. What about the wedding?, who'll come?. Where will it be?. What'll I wear?".

"Don't worry Flick, we'll sort everythin'", He said laughing. "Don't panic pretty girl, there's plenty of time".

-4-


	5. Prologue 5

-1**Chapter V**

Snuggling up together, it would have appeared to anyone able to look that the pair had been together their whole lives, not nine months. Felix's head lay on Reign's chest, and the pair dozed happily, Felix's arm around her fiancé, gently laid across his stomach as she lay by his side. They'd done the odd job here and there, just out of boredom more than anything. They had more than enough to live on for the time being, and for their imminent wedding.

Nine months before, the pair had met under strange circumstances, and in less than a second of setting eyes on one another they had fallen in love. They both still felt the same way as they had when they first met on board the Vermilion. That hadn't lasted long. Not that either of them minded really, the Captain had been more than a pain in the ass.

Felix was first to awaken, as always. She blinked a few times and stretched both her arms before sitting up and looking around, focussing her eyes on the somewhat large bedroom they had shared all this time. The furniture was still clean, everything was still tidy, just the way Felix liked to keep it. She looked left to a locker fixed to the wall. It was wide more than it was long, and not too deep. She smiled, and got up, putting on her bathrobe and walking over to it, opening it.

Inside she'd stored a few guns, most notably a small collection of pistols, and also a few grenades. About halfway up however, she'd made some room ready for a large assault rifle. She'd seen the one she wanted. Unfortunately, it wasn't available for purchase so to speak. She sighed and reached into the space where she wanted the rifle to live.

"Hey, no guns on our big day, we agreed that before right?"

"Morning honey. Yeah I know, no guns, I was just looking, that's all."

"Well now pretty girl, we'll get you that rifle soon enough, don't you sweat. But first, we got more important things to tend to, doncha think?" Reign smiled and beckoned her to come over.

"Yeah, we sure do." she grinned and walked over, pouncing on him as he sat up in the bed. He grinned and pulled her close, kissing her deeply before opening his eyes again and kissing her gently on the nose. She wrinkled her face and rolled onto her side of the bed, letting him get up and pull on a pair of boxer shorts before getting up again herself.

"Well… I guess we part for a spell now right? My mama's waitin' for ya by now. I know my sisters are all excited."

"Yeah. Just wish my mama was coming. They never answered the invitations you know."

"Aw now, you don't fret. You're sister's comin' right?"

"Yeah, Elle's coming, though she has to be discreet about it. My parents find out she came and she's in big trouble."

"Which is why we ain't gonna tell 'em. Felix you fret too much. Now come here and give your guy a hug will ya?"

Felix giggled a little and walked around the bed to his side, putting her arms around his waist and leaning her head against him. She closed her eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. It was strangely soothing, calm and steady, as if he wasn't nervous. She knew she was, and wasn't willing to try to hide it.

She lingered for a moment before finally letting go, allowing Reign to pull on a faded pair of jeans and a shirt before kissing her gently on the cheek and leaving. She watched and waited until he'd climbed the ladder, eyeing him up with a grin on her face. She walked over to a screen, and pushed a few buttons, sending a wave to Reign's mother. Within minutes she appeared on the screen.

"Ok, Reign just left my room."

"Good, his father should be there to pick him up any second now. I'll be there inside half an hour, ok?"

"Yeah."

"You alright?"

"Yeah just… nervous I guess."

"Aw now everyone gets nerves. You start getting' ready and don't worry 'bout a thing. I'll bring Katherine and Beatrice with me. They're so excited y'know. Your folks get back to you?"

"No… only my sister. She's comin', but she's gotta be quiet about it."

"Alright, no problems. Y'know, you're startin' to sound like Reign." she smiled at her soon to be daughter in law.

"Dang, there goes my accent. Alright, I'll start getting ready then."

She closed the screen and removed her bathrobe, quickly stepping into a warm shower. It felt good, the warm water flowing over her. She could stay in there all day, if she didn't have more important things to do. Climbing out, she grabbed a nearby towel and dried herself. She wrung out her long brown hair and sat at a mahogany dressing table and began to comb it just as Reign's mother boarded the ship.

"Ma, nice to see ya. Flick's in our quarters I'm guessin'. Down the hall, you'll see it." Reign smiled and hugged his mother as his father wheeled his chair to his son's side.

"I'll see you again later. Best get goin', me and the girls got to get on else we'll never be ready in time." she smiled.

"Alright. Pop, how's it going?"

"Pretty good son. Let's get to goin' before your ma pitches a fit eh?"

Reign laughed and hugged his mother again before going with his father to a nearby hut. Minutes later, Reign's sisters Katherine and Beatrice emerged from an adjacent hut, and joined their mother. They made their way to Felix's room ,where she'd finished brushing her hair and was finding her garter. She walked around in her white underwear, oblivious to the fact that Heather, Katherine and Beatrice had walked in the door.

"Oh I uhm…" Felix jumped and attempted to cover herself up with her arms and hands.

"Now now girl you ain't got nothin' we ain't seen before. Now, let's get you all ready for this big day of yours hm?" Heather smiled and went to find the Bride's dress, as Katherine and Beatrice began to put theirs on.

Both bridesmaids dresses were silver, kimono like, each with a purple obi. They styled their hair in elegant buns, and put on light makeup. They both looked like Reign, save that they had longer hair. Felix thought they were both beautiful, and smiled at them as Heather helped her into her own dress, an ivory coloured strapless gown with a small purple ribbon around the waist. She wore little makeup, to look at her anyone would think that she hadn't put any on at all. It was the way both she and Reign liked it, simple, and natural looking. Once her veil was on, she was ready. Heather handed her a bouquet, and smiled. Felix looked at herself in the mirror, and couldn't help feeling warm inside.

Meanwhile, Reign, his father and his younger brother were getting dressed inside the miner's hut nearest to where the ceremony was to take place. They wore black suits, with purple waistcoats. Reign couldn't keep the grin off his face. He was excited, and nervous, but wasn't about to let that show. There was a knock on the door.

"Now who could that be? Gem, can ya get that? Just in case it's Felix."

Gem nodded and stood up, walking to the door without saying a thing to Reign. He was always the quiet one of the family, with the triplets being fifteen years older than him. He waited for Reign to get out of sight before opening the door, to find a girl about his age, with brown curls and big hazel eyes. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans, and a pink strappy top. Gem stood aside to let her in.

"Reign, unless yer bride's gotten a bit shorter, an' a bit younger, this ain't her." Jonathan called over to Reign, who peeked his head out.

"Well, if it ain't Elle. Gosh, you do look like Flick." Reign smiled and gestured for the girl to come in.

"I'm looking for my sister… someone told me she might be here." she spoke, with a gentle voice, and with a hint of nervousness. She looked around as she spoke, and quickly realised that there were only men in the room.

"Flick's on the boat getting' ready with my Ma and my sisters. Gem, why don't you take her, since you're ready."

Gem nodded again and stood by the door ready to leave. Elle smiled and nodded, walking through the door and out into Haven, following Gem to the Firefly class ship nearby.

"So how comes your name's Gem?"

"Just is." he replied, not meaning to be rude, but not meaning to be talkative either.

"Oh… ok. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Ohh me too!" she grinned. Gem looked at her as if she were the strangest thing, and led her into the ship. He knew the layout well enough from Reign's frequent descriptions, and made his way to where the bridal party was about to get moving. He knocked loudly to let the girls know they were there, and waited for someone to answer before pushing the ladder in and climbing down. Elle followed and grinned as she saw Katherine and Beatrice in their kimonos, and Felix in her dress.

"Hey sis!" Elle ran over to Felix and gave her a hug, wrapping her arms around her sister and pulling tightly.

"Elle, you made it! How in the 'verse did you get here hm?"

"Can't tell." Elle grinned. Felix hugged her little sister again.

"Well everyone, this is my little sister Elle. Gem, thanks for bringing her here, you best tell the boys we're about ready. Knowing Reign he's gonna take his sweet time eh?" Felix giggled as Katherine tried to balance a tiara and veil on Felix's head. Gem nodded, waved to his mother, and left again.

"Well now, I had a kimono made just in case you made it. Want to be a bridesmaid Elle?"

"Do I?" Elle's bright hazel eyes lit up as she clapped her hands together. Everyone laughed and helped her into it, fixing her hair and makeup so that she looked like Beatrice and Katherine. Once that was done, they were all ready to go. Heather and the bridesmaids climbed up the ladder, the girls struggling a little in their restrictive costumes, and having to be lifted out by Heather each time. Felix climbed out by herself, somewhat less restricted. After a quick brush down, they started to make their way to a smallish chapel on the other side of the town.

Waiting outside was Reign's father. Felix had asked him, in the absence of her own father, to give her away. He gave her a broad smile as the Bride's entourage arrived. The three bridesmaids arranged themselves, Elle in front of the twins, next to Gem. Heather walked inside, having given her husband a quick hug. Jonathan wheeled himself to Felix's side, as music began to come from the chapel.

Felix took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly the procession made it's way through the doors and into the small, well-lit chapel. The space behind the altar had been decorated with purple and silver balloons, tied together in threes and weighted down by baskets of varying purple flowers. Down the aisle the rows of seats each had a bunch of purple flowers with silver ribbons that were tied in neat bows. Felix smiled as she saw Reign standing waiting for her, with Shepherd Book standing at the altar.

"Well now… You look beautiful darlin'." Reign beamed as Felix arrived next to him.

"And you look handsome, my love." Felix replied, her eyes twinkling.

Shepherd Book waited for them to face him before beginning the ceremony, watching the nervousness in both of them fade away as each repeated their vows and exchanged rings. Neither could stop grinning from ear to ear, a tear falling down Felix's chin as the happiness welled up to bursting point. Reign gently wiped the tear from her cheek and kissed her, sealing their vows. The crowd smiled, more than one of them had a tear in their eye also, especially Reign's mother. The couple turned around, and Felix put her hand in Reign's.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Reign Reid." Shepherd Book opened his arms to present the newlyweds to the crowd. The music started up again, and the pair made their way outside, soon followed by the family. Reign and Felix could barely take their eyes off each other as they posed for captures.

"Now Mrs Reid, it's time for me to be takin' you on honeymoon I do believe." Reign kissed his new wife on the cheek as he whispered into her ear.

"Yep, time to go spend two weeks doing nothing in a villa on Bellerophon." she whispered back, still beaming.

"Now don't you two go makin' plans to rush off, y'all got a party to tend to first." Jonathan shouted over to them, seeing them talk between themselves.

"Rats, caught in the act. Well now pretty girl, feel like dancing'?"

"Heh sure thing." She hugged him tightly. As she began to release her grip, Reign picked her up and carried her to where the reception was to be held in a hall across the road.

Inside, there were tables around the edge with silver tablecloths, each had a vase in the middle with a single purple rose in it, and purple place cards arranged in front of the seats. At the end of a hall was a stage, upon which the three tiered cake stood. The guests found their places and took their seats just as Reign and Felix entered. Cheers erupted, along with flurries of confetti that the pair had managed to escape outside the chapel. Laughing, the pair walked through to the dance floor as the music started up for the first dance. Gracefully the pair danced as if nobody was watching them, finishing to a round of applause from their captive audience.

Reign led his new wife onto the stage to cut the cake, standing behind her with both hands on her waist, quickly kissing her gently on the neck as they waited for everyone to settle and get their captures ready. With his hands gently wrapped around hers, Reign pushed the knife into the cake, helping to cut two pieces. He serve the first to Felix before taking the other, and keeping an eye on her all the while. He knew what was coming.

Felix smiled at him innocently, knowing he would suspect that she'd push the cake into his face. Instead, she held it up, and offered it to him calmly, taking a bite out of the piece he offered her, relishing the slightly confused and relieved face of her husband. The guests clapped again, and the pair made their way back onto the dance floor whilst Heather opened the buffet.

From the back of the room, a voice could be heard.

"Speech! Speech!"

Felix laughed and shook her head, looking to Reign for his decision. He also shook his head, but that didn't stop almost the entire hall joining in the chant. Reign moved to walk back onto the stage, but Felix refused to budge. In the end he shrugged his shoulder, and the music started up again.

The party continued late into the night before people started to leave, wishing the couple well. Eventually only Reign's immediate family and Elle were left with the newlyweds.

"Go on, and enjoy your honeymoon. We'll clear this up, don't you worry."

"Thank's ma. Pop, can you make sure Elle gets back to Persephone ok?"

"Sure thing son. Y'all take care of your girl, you got me?"

"I sure do. Well now Flick, time to get us to Bellerophon." Reign smiled and picked Felix up again, carrying her to the ship, taking her straight to the Bridge.

"Shouldn't be long before we hit Bellerophon. You wanna get changed?"

"Yeah, if that's alright. I don't want to ruin this dress sitting in here." Felix smiled and kissed him on the cheek before making her way back to their room and changing into a pair of deep blue jeans and a white strappy top. She looked at all the captures they had been given and couldn't help but grin. There was one of just her and Elle, hugging and twirling on the dance floor. A tear escaped Felix's eye as she watched, the capture ending with Elle's bright smile facing her. She put it down, sighing, knowing she probably wouldn't see Elle for a very long time. She wiped her eyes and walked back up to the Bridge, putting her arms around Reign's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

A few hours later Bellerophon came into view, and Felix smiled. They'd been cleared for atmo, and soon the floating islands were in view. It was sunrise, and the sky was pink, just tinged with the light blue of day. The rippling ocean beneath them reflected the warm sky, the sun making a golden line down the water, shimmering.

"Welcome to our honeymoon darlin'." Reign turned back and smiled at his new wife.


End file.
